Seeking Revenge
by CreativePunk77
Summary: AU. Companion Piece. Book/Series One.


**Companion Piece to Reddragon's Chapter 12 of An Unusual Pupil, if she didn't warn Jeff off and he was free to get revenge. She owns Elizabeth Blake Taylor.**

* * *

 **SEEKING REVENGE**

Whilst Elizabeth Blake Taylor cursed at her missed opportunity, Jeff Morgan lugged the rubbish bags out of the kitchen and into the playground. He bristled, anger flowing through him. Thanks to _the_ _Headmaster's Pet,_ he was now being _punished!_

Stripped of his Prefect status for a week and demeaned to partaking in _peasant work._ He scowled as he flung the full rubbish bags down by the school gates. No one was allowed to speak to him, meaning that he couldn't confer with Peter about their latest scheme, or even speak to the Headmaster about his duties.

Riled up, Jeff was suddenly struck by an idea.

It wasn't _his fault_ that he had ended up in such a degrading position.

It was that _freak's fault._

Yet, he couldn't go after her, not if he wanted the Headmaster to be on his case. No, he could take out his fury and humiliation on _Harvey Hunter._ The pathetic boy, to Jeff's mind, deserved everything that was coming to him.

During the proceedings where the Headmaster had informed the _entire school_ that his Deputy Head Prefect would be _punished,_ Jeff had seen, out of the corner of his eye that Harvey Hunter had been _laughing._

He had shot the boy a look, but that _pathetic weakling_ had continued to snicker under his breath.

Well now, it was time for Hunter to pay.

It always made him _delighted_ when he sought out Harvey Hunter, in order to either punish him for breaking a rule or take out his own fury on his personal punch bag.

Jeff chuckled under his breath as he turned to face the school. All he had to do was coax Harvey Hunter out of safety, then he could have _some_ _fun…_

* * *

It had all been too simple really.

He had sent a text to Peter, informing him that he wanted to _play_ with Hunter, but he needed the boy to come outside of his own will. Peter had sent a reply back within thirty seconds, a pretty big risk considering how it was during school hours and personal electronic devices were banned from being used.

In his reply, Peter had outlined his plan and ten minutes later, Harvey Hunter was walking out onto the empty playground. He had glanced round, only seeing rubbish bags by the gates. After failing to spot Jeff hiding round the corner of the swimming pool building, Harvey had moved closer to the school gates, and that was when Jeff had pounced.

Now, he was lugging a rubbish bag along the road towards the nearest field. There was a canopy of trees where he could have his _fun_ and not be detected by anyone. Jeff grunted as he yanked the rubbish bag up a steep road, the contents of the bag wailing in pain.

Infuriated, Jeff stomped on the rubbish bag, hissing loud enough so that the contents could hear.

" _Shut up._ You carry on wailing, and you'll wish that you had stayed silent. It's your fault anyway for trusting Peter. You walked straight into my trap. Now, you're going to keep quiet in your _home_ until we get to our destination. Do I make myself clear?"

Muffled whimpers emerged from the bag. Jeff lugged the bag into the field, happy that Hunter had obeyed him. He reached the outskirts of the field and eyed up a thick strong tree that would be _perfect_ to use.

After making sure that the area was clear, Jeff tore open the rubbish bag and hauled Harvey out. Quickly tying the boy against the tree, Harvey's hands wrenched round the back of the oak, Jeff dusted down his overalls and kicked the empty rubbish bag away, before glowering at Harvey.

As the younger boy squirmed, tears already leaking down his face, Jeff stepped forwards, snarling in a nasty undertone.

" _Think you can laugh at me and get away with it? You'll wish that you had never opened that fat trap of yours, WHEEZY."_

Wriggling against the tree, Harvey shook his head frantically.

"I d-d-d-didn't l-laugh-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Harvey recoiled back as far as he could at Jeff's words, panting in fear as the Prefect gestured to himself.

"I can understand why you think that this is funny. _The Prefect reduced to peasant work._ Dressed as a lowly worker. Oh yes, let us laugh at his punishment." Jeff's eyes narrowed to slits. "This is all thanks to the _freak,_ and you clearly believe that she is the _funniest_ and _most heroic_ person to ever grace our school. Well, _Wheezy,_ Elizabeth Blake Taylor is a _freak_ and is idiotic enough to think that her _little plan_ can go off without any repercussions. She may be the Headmaster's _pet,_ and escape me, but… _You can't."_

He smiled cruelly. "As one of her pitiful _friends,_ you should represent what happens to people who cross me. She won't have the Headmaster's protection forever, trust me." He shortened the distance between himself and the tree, musing out loud;

"But what to do with you?"

Harvey sobbed in fright as Jeff extended a hand, lightly tracing the younger boy's face with his index finger, the cruel smile broadening second by second.

* * *

He was found later that day, screaming and sobbing into a gag. All clothes had been stripped from his body, a body that displayed large, purple and black bruises, whip marks and small cuts. He refused to divulge any information on the attack, only begging anyone who was currently being punished, was to be let off with a warning.

His wishes were surprisingly granted, and as well as three people free from Detention, Jeff Morgan found himself reinstated to Deputy Head Prefect, and took to smugly dishing out punishments on unsuspecting pupils, who were in his eyes, _'not up to standards.'_

Elizabeth pleaded with the Headmaster to reverse the actions concerning Jeff, but she was coldly rebuked by the man, and sent away from his company.

After all, to the Headmaster, she was only an interest because she was a _Hybrid._

Nothing else.


End file.
